I Have A Demon Boyfriend
by AngelofBeauty88
Summary: High school student Ryanna Celestina ends up alone over spring break. Frustrated, Ryanna accidentally summons Kanda, a handsome but arrogant and antisocial demon. Upon learning that Kanda can grant a 'wish' in exchange for something of equal value, Ryanna jokingly wishes for Kanda to stay and be her boyfriend, but her wish is granted!
1. The Summoning

I don't make any profit from this fic! This is purely for entertainment and fun! Most characters belong to Katsura Hoshino. The rest of them belong to me!

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – The Summoning  
**  
"This must be an all time low for me. Spending my spring break in a bookstore." Ryanna thought out loud to herself as she browsed another aisle of books in Barnes and Noble. The seventeen-year-old picked up a romance novel that caught her eye, with the title of 'Demonic Passions', and the image of a gorgeous dark haired man holding a busty and obviously topless woman in his arms. "Heh, note that his arms cover her boobs just to avoid any censorship problems." She mused to herself, turning it over to read the synopsis. After a moment, the teen turned the book back over and sighed. "Doesn't really matter. Can't buy that sort of book until my next birthday anyways." Placing the paperback back on its spot on the shelf, Ryanna moved down the aisle, shifting her selection of books in her arm.

Ryanna Celestina gave a light sigh as she made her way back to the manga and graphic novel section of the store. Being early March, she'd chosen to wear a white raglan shirt with light blue sleeves that went just past her elbows, pairing it with some slightly faded blue skinny jeans and black ballet-flats, with a pair of simple brown sunglasses currently resting on top of her head while inside of the store. She was a girl who dressed for comfort more than fashion most of the time. She also made a mental note to head to the ladies room and refix her ponytail before she set out again. Glancing through the numerous selections of mangas and novels, Ryanna grabbed the newest edition of one of her favorites, surprised that she'd overlooked it when she was in the same section earlier.

Making her way up to the check out, Ryanna smiled a little, the man behind the counter making small talk as he rang up her purchases. Ryanna was on a first name basis with nearly all of the employees of the store. And not just at the Barnes and Noble. The local library, her high school library and one smaller, family owned bookstore were all on a first name basis with the young woman. So much so, that her twin brother Richie had begun to call her 'Belle', after her favorite Disney Princess. Granted, while she would get annoyed with her brother for the nickname at times, most of the time she enjoyed being compared to the 'smartest Princess'.  
"Have a nice day, Ryanna." The cashier said, handing the teen her bag with her newly purchased mangas.  
"Thanks, you have a good day too, Mike." Ryanna replied as she took her bag from him and headed for the exit. Pulling out and checking her phone for the time from her purse, Ryanna saw that it was just past 11 AM. It still felt too early for her to head home, so the girl decided to take her bike, her main means of personal transport since she'd yet to master driving a car, and head to McDonald's and grab some lunch before heading back to her house.

After fulfilling her desire for a number of cheeseburgers and fries, Ryanna began the trek back to her hilltop house just outside of town. Normally, she would have been a bit more frustrated with the journey back, but with a full stomach and new mangas to be read when she arrived, the blonde girl decided to suck it up. 'You can do with the exercise.' She would add to her thoughts if she felt an urge to complain rising up. Instead, she decided to enjoy the spring day, glancing every so often at the greenery that covered half of the town. Towards the outskirts of town, Ryanna noticed some of the more family owned shops were open, busily going about their days. A few times she heard her name called out and gave a short wave to the shop owners in return as she passed by. It wasn't until she heard an older, slightly accented voice that she caused herself to stop and turn to address the owner of the voice.

"Hello Mr. Beaumont." The girl said with a large smile, moving herself and her bike out of the way on the sidewalk. Quickly locking up her bike to keep it from being stolen and grabbing her bags, the blonde walked towards the Frenchman, as some of her few friends called him.  
"Good morning, Ryanna. Having a morning out? Another trip to the bookstore?" The man asked with a kind smile. Wearing a white polo shirt and some brown trousers, the slightly balding 60-ish year old man placed his hands on his hips with a chuckle, noticing the bags in the teen's bike basket.  
"Heheheh. Yeah. I wanted to see if they had the newest issue of one of my comics. I was in luck, because they did." She replied with a small blush. The French-born gentleman owned a bookstore that dealt with more antique books, compared to the larger book stores. Somehow, he managed to stay in good business, though Ryanna never really thought to ask why.  
"And how are your parents? And your brother?" Mr. Beaumont asked, opening the door for the girl to come in and talk for a few minutes out of the noonday sun.  
"They're doing great. Mom and Dad are visiting Europe for a second honeymoon trip, though they intend to be back by the time Spring Break is over. And Richie is actually out of town for said break. A few friends of his took him down to Florida for the week for the usual 'Spring Break experience'. So, I am stuck here at home watching the house." Ryanna explained, walking inside the store and taking off her sunglasses.

"That sounds a tad unfair, chéri. But at least you are being responsible." Mr. Beaumont said as he moved to a small stack of boxes and picked one up, carrying it to the checkout counter. "I am sure that you will have your own vacation once your parents return home. It wouldn't be fair to you to allow your brother to have fun over the week and not you."  
"Well, Richie's friends half-kidnapped him, so he'll be in trouble if our parents find out that he left the state, let alone the town." Ryanna said with a light chuckle, half hoping her twin brother would get found out.  
"Tell you what, how about you pick out a book you like? On the house?" The man offered, causing Ryanna to widen her eyes. She knew that some of the books in the store could go for hundreds, if not thousands of dollars for the right buyer and depending on condition and edition.  
"Gee, that sounds really sweet, but I don't know if I could…" The blonde said, looking around the store. 'Maybe I'll look through and find a book to donate to the library. Or give to Mom and Dad as an anniversary gift.' She thought, feeling too modest to take an expensive book for free, even if it was from a longtime family friend.

The old man opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the phone at the front desk. "Ah, pardon me. Go ahead, chéri. Look around and see if there is anything that you might like." He said before answering, beginning to speak in French to whomever was on the other end.  
Ryanna shrugged lightly as she moved to look through some of the aisles, spotting an opened box near the back, noticing the words 'To Sell' written in a faded black marker on one side. "This could be a good place to look at what's for sale." Ryanna mumbled to herself as she knelt down, placing her bags down and opening the box to get a look at the items inside.

What happened next was something the girl didn't expect.

Upon pulling a larger book out, Ryanna noticed what appeared to be a leather-bound, black colored book. At first glance there didn't seem to be any title on the cover, but upon wiping away some dust, the words 'Liber de Tenebris Magicae' became readable. "Latin. Book of… something magic." She noticed, trying to recall the bits of the dead language that she actually could remember. Strangely, as she wiped off the dust off the rest from the cover, something inside of her seemed to tell her to get that particular book. She didn't know whether to call it a gut feeling or a strange pull. But either way, Ryanna somehow decided that this was the book she'd take from Mr. Beaumont's offer.

Gathering up her things, the seventeen year old made her way back to the counter, waiting patiently as the store owner continued for a few minutes to speak with whoever called him. After he finally hung up, the man turned and smiled at the girl once more. "Find something you like, mon chéri?"  
"Yes. I'd like this one, please." Ryanna said, placing the book gently on the counter. What surprised Ryanna was how the man reacted next. Instead of giving his usual smile and making a comment about how the book she picked out was one that he knew she would like, that was not the case. Instead, Mr. Beaumont looked, in a word, terrified. It was an expression that she'd never seen on the Frenchman's face before.

And it scared her to a degree.

"Ryanna, this isn't a book I would suggest you take home. This book was supposed to be discarded. I don't know how you found it." The man said, looking hesitant and trying to recompose himself.  
"Mr. Beaumont, you said to pick a book. Well, I want this one. I figure I can have a good laugh about it." Ryanna told him with a light shrug, a small chuckle escaping her lips.  
The older man just watched the blonde teen for a few minutes, as if weighing options in his head for whatever reason. Finally, after what seemed to feel like an eternity of sudden silence, Mr. Beaumont moved and placed the book in a bag for her. He had offered any book in the store, but never did he think she would decide on _that_ particular book.

"Just be warned, chéri. This book is not to be taken lightly." Mr. Beaumont said in a tone that one could only describe as ominous, adjusting his glasses. "If you decide to read it, I hope you are ready to accept whatever may happen afterwards. Because if you do, there is no going back." With a final look that seemed to silently beg her to reconsider, he held out the bag to her.

Ryanna only gave a raised eyebrow and a confused look in response. "I'll be careful. Don't worry. I'm not as reckless as my brother." She said, chuckling and trying to ease the tension that had fallen over the store as a result of her choice of book. Carefully, she took the bag from him and gave a smile, as if to say 'there's nothing to worry about.'  
"You have a nice day, Mr. Beaumont." Ryanna said, putting her sunglasses back on before leaving the store to head home.

"And you stay safe." The man whispered to himself as the teenager left the store.

* * *

"Boooooooooored!" Ryanna grumbled as she turned off the living room TV. Marathoning some of her favorite shows after she got home hadn't done much to alleviate her boredom. She'd read her new manga twice before wanting to catch up on some of her TV shows, since she had the TV and Netflix to herself for the week. Her parents had called around 8 to check in and make sure that she and Richie weren't killing one another. Ryanna had explained that Richie was staying with a friend for the week, as they decided it would be better than fighting for 9 days until their parents returned. Which, in some ways, wasn't completely a lie. Ryanna simply excluded the fact that Richie and said friend were in another state.

Being alone in such a large house did have its downsides more than its upsides. Mostly the fact that her loneliness was made more than obvious, even if it was only for the week. It was far too quiet for Ryanna's comfort most of the time. Since both her parents came from older money, they had built their dream house not long after getting married. The beautiful, two story Victorian-styled house itself seemed more like it belonged somewhere in the English countryside than in Pennsylvania, though she suspected her dad and his side of the family had a hand in that.

Glancing over at the nearest clock, Ryanna flinched at the time. It was already 11:24 PM. Thankfully, she didn't have to worry about school, otherwise her parents probably would have killed her for staying up so late. Picking up the pizza she had ordered some hours ago, she headed back upstairs to her own room. The sounds of her own footsteps echoing unnerved her. Too much quiet always scared her, and made her think too much. Upon reaching her room, she kicked off her black ballet-like slippers and moved to sit down on her bed.

Ryanna just sighed softly, staring up at her ceiling with a blank expression on her face. 'Nothing exciting ever happens to me. Nothing extraordinary ever goes on in this town. I can't even get myself a date during the week that my parents are gone and I have the house to myself.' She grumbled, shoving the pizza box onto her nearby computer desk and knocking over the black book she'd bought earlier at Mr. Beaumont's store. The sound of the book falling snapped her out of her mini-daze, causing her to regain herself entirely as she stood up, noticing the book had fallen open to a page. The blonde raised an eyebrow, seeing the images on the page and instructions for the ritual described on it.

"Summoning a demon to do your bidding?" Ryanna read aloud, glancing over the instructions and requirements. "Yeah right. 'To summon a demon, draw a circle in white on the floor. Then drop the blood of an animal into the circle.' Give me a break. I've seen all this stuff on Supernatural… And it never ends well on there." For a moment, she thought to shut the book and put it back on her desk. But her curiosity got the better of her, causing her to reopen the book and stop on a new page. This one also included summoning a demon, and seemed far simpler and far less bloody. Deciding to have a laugh, the girl went through her house and gathered up the items needed. "Why not? I've not nothing else to do and the entire house to myself." She mused to herself aloud.

Twenty minutes later, everything seemed to be set. "Here it is. 'Draw a circle on the ground with the following symbols. Place the remnants of the body to the East, the breath of life to the West, the flame of the soul to the North and the flow of heart to the South.'" She reread aloud to make sure that she'd taken care of everything. It had taken her close to ten minutes to figure out what the spell called for, referencing the classical elements. The girl had dug out a red chalk from her art supplies and drawn the circle and symbols as best as she could manage on her carpet. Then came the placing of the elements. Her amethyst quartz rock at the eastern point, a few feathers plucked from a Halloween mask to the west, a lit and carefully monitored candle to the north, and a large glass of water at the south. She'd also made sure to grab the salt from the kitchen, just in case.

"Let's see here. 'Wearing a long, flowing garment, recite the incantation below while adding blood to the center of the circle.' Great." Ryanna mumbled as she moved over to her dresser. She pulled out and changed into her only floor length nightgown she still had. Though it seemed more like a type of negligee than a nightgown half the time. Blushing bright red in the face, Ryanna picked up her letter opener and sliced her left pointer finger until she got some blood flowing. Nothing more than a bad paper cut, since she didn't want to hurt herself just for the sake of a laugh.

Taking a deep breath, Ryanna squeezed her left finger until the blood dropped onto the chalk while reciting the incantation from the book, hoping that she would pronounce everything correctly as Latin was not her strong suit.  
 _"O fiend noctis  
Servus libido et cupiditas  
Apparent autem ad respondendum mea iussa  
Da velle meum, et serviant mihi!"_

For a minute, then two, then more, nothing seemed to happen. Thinking that the joke had run its course, Ryanna shrugged lightly and shut the book, moving to go turn her lights back on. Just as her finger had reached the light switch and turned it on, she felt the heat in the room rising rapidly. Violet eyes turned to look behind her, and saw the circle glowing in a deep red color as the lights in the room seemed to shut themselves off all of a sudden. Scared by all of this, the teenager fell backwards onto her butt, unable to look away. In the center of the diagram, what looked to be a body began to emerge from the ground, rising up ever so slowly in an almost seductive manner. Once the 'person' had fully emerged from the floor, standing on top of the chalk diagram, Ryanna found that she could only stare in shock, awe and fear at the figure.

It was clearly a male before her. That much was obvious right away. But as Ryanna was able to make out the features of the man, it looked like a youth around her own age, maybe a few years or so older. His glossy, dark blue hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, falling to his waist, while his dark grey eyes seemed to narrow in on her. Her eyes glanced over his body, taking in the lean but muscular figure that he had. The girl wondered how long it had taken him to get a body as perfectly toned as that. That's when Ryanna noticed two things that instantly told her this handsome man was by no means human. First of all, were a set of black horns twisting out of his hair, seeming to come from his temples. And secondly, his ears were distinctly pointed. She didn't even know what to make of the black leather vest and tight black pants he wore with multiple belts on his biceps and on his legs. But she wasn't going to deny that it certainly added to his already high sex appeal.

"You are the one who summoned me. Tell me what you wish." The 'man' said, his dark eyes narrowed at the young woman though his voice was rich and sensual, like chocolate on silk. His facial expression alone made it clear he did not want to be there. But he did not have a choice in the matter. Crossing his arms in front of his chest, he waited for the blonde female to speak and explain why she had called him to her world.

Ryanna only let her mouth hang for a moment before her mind rebooted.

And she screamed.

* * *

So this is my first attempt at not only a D. Gray Man fanfic but also a humor fanfic. It may not seem like it now but the idea is to make it somewhat of a comedy. But there will be plenty of romance, drama and supernatural elements as well. And yes, Kanda is a demon. But in particular, he's a specific type of demon. Cookies to those who can figure it out.

Also, one thing I want to point out is that I'm making up most of the magic and rituals in this fanfic, though I may get some help from my best friend. But yes, that's Latin. I used an online translator. Here's the original:  
"Oh fiend of the night  
Servant of lust and desire  
Appear now to answer my bidding  
Grant my wish and serve me!"

Anyways, please review! But no flames! Laters!


	2. The Wish

I don't make any profit from this fic! This is purely for entertainment and fun! Most characters belong to Katsura Hoshino. The rest of them belong to me!

00000000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 2 – The Wish  
**  
Kanda's eye flinched ever so slightly as he saw the first rays of sunlight creeping over the horizon and into the teenage girl's room through the window. The knowledge that it was already dawn only annoyed the demon even more. The girl had summoned him at midnight, which meant he'd been forced to wait at her house for a good six hours minimum. Granted, it might have gone a lot faster if he hadn't had to knock her out. His eye full on twitched at the memory. That human female had the nerve to summon him like that and the first thing she does is scream at the top of her lungs? He was just glad that he had been strong enough and fast enough to knock the girl unconscious before she hurt his ears. Normally demons weren't permitted to attack the humans who called them but the dark haired demon knew that if he hadn't, he might've killed her upon completing his business. But it was done and over now. After putting the girl in her bed and covering her up, since it was the least he could do, Kanda had occupied himself with some meditation while waiting for her to wake up. He didn't think she'd sleep right through the night.

His ears perked up slightly as he heard movement coming from the bed. Turning his dark eyes across the room, Kanda saw the human girl waking up. 'If she screams again, I'll knock her out again.' He promised himself as he uncrossed his legs and stood up slowly. However, when he saw her sit up in her bed, those weren't the same words he had used in his head.

Ryanna gave a tiny moan as her vision cleared, feeling a sharp pain in her left shoulder area, causing her to wince in pain as she tried to recall what had happened. She didn't remember going to bed, so how did she end up there?

"You scream again, and I will rip your damn throat out." A strangely familiar voice warned as the blonde girl turned her eyes to see the handsome demon over by her bookshelf. The instinct to scream rose, causing her to cover her mouth with both hands after hearing the threat he just gave. She didn't want to risk the possibility that he wasn't bluffing.

When she felt sure that her urge to scream was finally and completely gone, Ryanna slowly removed her hands from her mouth. "This is really happening, isn't it? You're not some figment of my imagination or a strange dream. Right?" She asked, staring at him.  
"I am very much flesh and blood, if that's what you're getting at." The male demon said, his eyes narrowing at the young woman. "So I want to get this over with. Tell me why you called me here. What do you wish for?" He asked, standing up straight and turning to face the girl entirely.  
"Wish? What do you mean?" Ryanna asked in confusion.

Kanda slapped his forehead in annoyance, gritting his teeth. 'Calm down. Just. Calm. Down. Cannot kill until business is done. Just suck it up and deal with it so you can go back.' He told himself. "…Fine. Let's start at the beginning. How did you discover the proper ritual to call forth a demon?" He asked, trying to control his temper. One thing he had to remember was that interactions between the Demon World and the Human World had diminished greatly over the past century. The advancement of sciences had caused a number of humans to lose belief in demons and the supernatural forces.

Ryanna just stared at him for a moment and recalled the book from Mr. Beaumont's store that she had discovered in the cardboard box. "I found a book." She told him honestly as she pulled herself out of her bed and going to show him said book. "I could only make out that it says 'Book of something magic'. Latin isn't my strongest language. I took German a few years back instead." The teenager explained, even offering him the book so that he could examine it and see that she wasn't lying. "I was bored and alone and thought it would be a good laugh to try one of the easier spells that was mentioned in here."

The demon couldn't believe what he was hearing. He took the book and looked over it. Sure enough, it was genuine. He could feel the power radiating from it. And it was now in the possession of, of a child? Kanda gave a sharp glare to her. "You cast a spell not knowing what kind of book this is? This is the Book of _Dark Magic_!" He said, ending in a yell. "This isn't a book for laughs, or fun. It's not a game! It's serious and even _dangerous_ magical power." He rubbed his temples in irritation. He was summoned by an mere amateur, in boredom, for fun. Just his damn luck. This human was giving him a migraine worse than the stupid Rabbit or the friggin Moyashi.

Ryanna covered her ears as he shouted at her. "Well excuuuuuuuse ME!" The blonde snapped, removing her hands from her ears. "This isn't the Middle Ages, buddy. Not everyone believes in that kind of magic anymore. Let alone so-called dark magic that summons up demons like you. ...Speaking of which, you got a name? Or do I have to give you one myself?" She asked, moving and grabbing her fleece robe to cover herself up.  
"Call me Kanda. Middle Ages or not, magic isn't something to be messed with. Or do humans these days spill blood for jokes every day?" He asked her in a mocking tone. Last he remembered, humans didn't make it a habit to draw blood for the sake of a laugh, in fun or boredom. "Or are you just that stupid?"

"I'm not stupid, Kanda." Ryanna growled, holding up her left hand to show the small cut she'd made for said ritual. "You honestly think I was going to spill a ton of blood for something that may not even work? The damn spell never specified HOW MUCH blood had to be spilled, ya know." She pointed out. "Not to mention, they don't give a lot of specifics. It took me ten minutes to figure out the damn elements part. Latin is a dead language and the instructions are vague enough as is."  
"Blood is blood, stupid human." The demon said irritably. "And it wouldn't have been such a puzzle to you if you had been suitable for such spells, and not a bored idiot. Even the strongest of white mages feared to cast such spells."

"Um, hello? What part of 21st century do you not understand?" Ryanna asked, feeling her eye twitch in agitation. "And my name isn't 'stupid human', you jerk. It's Ryanna." She added firmly, moving to her purse and pulling out her phone. "This has to be some sort of weird, lucid dream. But you're cute enough to warrant a memo." She said, flashing a photo of the blue haired man.  
"I don't give a damn if your name is mud." Kanda spat before seeing the phone. He had become confused to this thing, until he saw a light flash at him and heard some strange noise, wincing from the flash. Was this some new magic wand? He couldn't risk anything as he snatched the thing from her with a frown. "What is this thing? If you intended to harm me, I'm far stronger than you think."

"Hey! Give that back! Do you know how much those things cost to replace!?" Ryanna snapped, trying to get her phone back from him, but seeing the at least three if not more inches of difference between their heights now. "It's not a wand. It's a phone, with a built in camera." She explained, reaching for her device. "If you don't give me that back, RIGHT NOW, you'll regret it, pretty boy! I may not have a magic wand, but I have something even more powerful!"  
Kanda simply snorted in disbelief. "More powerful? Someone like you, who can't even identify a book of dark magic? What could _you_ possibly do to hurt _me_?"

Ryanna growled before remembering the voice commands on her phone. In particular, the ones set up for her music. "Play Phantom of the Opera Overture!" She shouted at the phone. The phone gave a chime as it recognized the command. [Opening - Phantom of the Opera Overture.] It replied. A few seconds later, the requested song began playing, or rather blaring into Kanda's ears.

The demon's eyes widened as he heard the thing in his hand talking before strange music began to suddenly play. "What is this thing?" He lowered it enough to take a look at it, but still held it out of Ryanna's reach. "It did as you told it to. What kind of magic is this?"  
Ryanna let a smirk cross her lips. "This is modern day magic, Kanda. That's not a magic wand. It's a phone, a personal assistant. Or what you'd probably call a familiar. And what's more, if you don't give it back, you'll be in serious trouble. Because that flash earlier, it sealed a part of your soul into it." She lied, still smirking at the demon. "But if you try to destroy it before I can remove it properly, you'll destroy yourself!"  
He looked at her dumbfounded. She was an idiot with dark magic, and yet she had a familiar? But it was doing her bidding. He looked at the thing again, the object still playing the song. "…Are you serious? This thing has my soul?" Kanda frowned.

"You want to take that risk, demon boy?" She asked, holding her hand out for her phone.  
He studied Ryanna for a moment. She seemed pretty sure of herself and this thing's ability. She could be lying. But she could also be speaking the truth. Perhaps he shouldn't risk it? "Fine." He said, but instead of handing it back, he threw it at her bed. He could still throw it in annoyance, but the bed was soft enough to not break this familiar, or probably harm it, and this human wouldn't have complete satisfaction. Good enough for now. But he'd probably destroy it after she removed his soul from it.

Ryanna's smirk quickly vanished as he threw her phone onto her bed, sighing heavily in relief. 'Mom and Dad would KILL ME if they had to replace this thing.' She thought to herself, stopping the song and opening her gallery to show the picture she'd taken of him. "Well, looks like this isn't a dream. You showed up." She said, turning the phone to allow the handsome demon to see the picture of himself. "But I'd watch yourself, Kanda. One wrong move, and you're gone for good."

Seeing her smirk fade even for a second was enough satisfaction for Kanda. "Isn't that what I tried telling you? None of this is a dream. You summoned me, a demon." He saw the picture of himself and looked irritated. Maybe there was some truth in her threat. "Your threat would be meaningless if you would just make your damn wish and let me return to my realm. I've met many humans before, but you have to be the most annoying yet."

"What wish? I thought you were a demon, not a genie. Again, I didn't even know what I was summoning. That book only said how to do it. Not what happens after." Ryanna pointed out, moving and sitting on her bed. Hearing her phone begin to play 'Womanizer' by Britney Spears caused her pale in the face. That was the song she'd used for her brother as a joke. "Not. A. Word." She hissed as she answered the call. "Hello?"

Ryanna pinched the bridge of her nose, hearing her twin on the other end. "Richard. You're drunk. And it's not even 7:30. ...No, no. ...Were you up all night again? No you called me. Richie." She growled, annoyed that this was the second time since her brother had left that he had drunk dialed her while on his vacation.  
The demon was growing more confused. Now this familiar sang another song. He watched Ryanna to see what she would do or say. Why was she talking to that thing now? He could hear a faint voice coming from it, but saw no one. "Why the hell are you talking to your familiar like that?" Kanda asked, not understanding the point of phones. Or was this just a modern girl thing? Whoever or whatever she was talking to seemed to be annoying her. Mentally, he found the scene at least somewhat amusing.

"Shut up." Ryanna hissed at Kanda, trying to focus on what her brother was blabbering about. Mostly for blackmail material to use later on when he got home. "No, no. No, Richie. ...No, dear brother. I'm talking to a rather handsome demon that I summoned in the middle of the night. ...Uh huh. Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure the Queen of France is a great pole dancer." She said with a flat expression. If she was right, and her underage brother went to a strip club, she was going to murder his friends.

"What's a pole dancer? What does that have to do with a queen?" Kanda asked, ignoring her wish of his silence.  
"Be quiet or I swear I'll turn you into a rabbit." Ryanna hissed at Kanda. "And make sure everyone sees you as such."  
"So you can blindly summon demons, play music, and capture souls. Now you claim you can turn me into a rabbit?" Kanda frowned. "You are the strangest of all women that have ever used magic that I have ever met."  
"Just shut up." Ryanna snapped, trying to focus on her brother. The teen held back a sigh and smacked her own forehead. "No, Richard. No, I really don't think that there are little people who live in hotel carpets. Call me back when you're sober. Or I'll tell Mom and Dad you went out of town and let your ass get grounded until you're 50." She said before hanging up, muttering under her breath.

"Why were you talking to your familiar like that?" The blue haired man asked her, raising a brow. "And what the hell were you talking about relating to little people?"  
"Forget it. I was speaking with my brother. My PHONE can be used to speak with other people over vast distances around the world, so long as I have the correct number to call with." Ryanna explained to him, standing up again. "Now. What about this wish business?"  
"Phone? You said it was a familiar before." Kanda narrowed his eyes on her before sighing, hearing her question. "You summoned me, thus I must grant you a wish. But you only get one. But it's not free."  
"I said it's LIKE a familiar. It's the term you'd know it by the most easily." The blonde pointed out. "All right. That sounds more like a business deal than a wish." She thought out loud before noticing her XXXholic comics on her bookshelf. "…Then what are the 'no can do wishes'? I assume immortality and such are out of the question."

"I'm not a genie." Kanda grunted as he leaned against the wall, exposing more of his midriff in the process. "If it's in my power, I grant it. But you must give me something equal in return, something I pick upon receiving your wish."  
"That's what I'm saying, smartass. What's NOT in your power?" The teen girl grunted back, crossing her arms and turning her head away from him.  
"If you even understood the spell to summon me, I wouldn't have to answer that, dummy." He said flatly.

"Quit it with the insults. I already told you that the book didn't give any specifics. It just said a demon. And it didn't specify anything else. Not what kind of elements to use, or what color chalk to use for the diagrams or anything." Ryanna snapped, her violet eyes narrowing at the demon.  
"That's your fault for picking the combination you did, now isn't it? Further proof that book shouldn't be in YOUR hands. Make a damn wish so I can leave." Kanda grunted.

"Hold up. You said I can make a wish for something of equal value. How do I know what I'll have to exchange in this trade off? I don't want to wish for something that could cost me my sight or anything like that. You got a written contract or something for me to read over? My grandfather was a lawyer, so I know contracts can have loopholes."

"The payment will depend on how big your wish is. The smaller it is, the less I take. So forget me telling you right away. Don't way to pay big? Don't wish big. But then, you're wasting my time. You accepted all terms by adding your blood to the summons."  
"Wait, you mean I could've used any type of blood, and that damn spell would have still called you here?" Ryanna asked with a shudder.  
"Your own blood makes sure the spell is its strongest. If you were to use animal blood, or the blood of another, it weakens the summon and you could get lesser demon, and there's no guarantee they'll follow the rules. So don't mistake _me_ for a weak, low class demon." Kanda said, seeming almost insulted by her question.

"Well pardon me. You haven't exactly said just what type of demon or what class you are anyways." The human girl pointed out. "Too many depictions of demons with horns so it doesn't exactly narrow it down." She added after a moment, now curious as to what classification he actually was.  
"I'll let you study your own summoning ingredients. If you get it right, I'll tell you where you went wrong." He said, scoffing. "After all, one wrong item will summon a different demon, or none at all."

Ryanna pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yeah, maybe another time. It's too early for this." She muttered, glancing at the clock on her wall, showing it was now just after 8 AM. "All right. You say don't wish big for a big price. What would classify as 'big'?"  
Kanda only gave a cruel smirk. "I don't feel like telling you. Clearly you're not brave enough to risk anything for a heart's desire."  
"Like you know what my heart's desire is? Mr. Oh-so-high-classed-demon?" The blonde asked. "It's called being practical. I've seen shows that depict people getting what they want, but in ten years they are hellhound food. I have enough issues with normal dogs as it is."  
"I _am_ a higher classed demon." Kanda said. "Not that hellhound food is a bad idea, that is reserved more so for those who could use the treatment. You on the other hand…" He looked at her up and down, frowning a bit. He had to admit she was rather attractive, for a human and an annoyance. "Look too pure. Let me guess, you're a virgin?"

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!" Ryanna shouted at him, bright crimson in the face. As much as she wanted to deny it, Kanda was spot-on. But she had no intention of telling _him_ that. "Unless you're going to tell me that old story that virgin blood has more potency or whatever in magic and that's why the damn summoning worked at all?"  
"It has nothing to do with it." He replied flatly. "You used dark magic, remember? That condition might have more potency to white magic, but that's not what you used. My point was, it's doubtful you'll have to worry about being dog chow."

"Gee, I feel soooo much better knowing that. Just promise me that I won't meet with some horrible or grizzly end if I make a wish then I'll let you get out of here." The human girl said. Honestly, since she hadn't been serious about the summoning to begin with, she had no idea what she wanted to wish for. Or what she could wish for, given that Kanda seemed to indicate that anything she asked for would come with a price. "Let me ask a hypothetical question. Suppose I say I want to wish for eternal beauty, you're not going to take something like my luck or freedom of movement, are you?"

"Depends on how beautiful you're asking to become. If you want to look like a goddess, the price could be a shortened life span. Eternal beauty and eternal life are two different things." Kanda explained in a surprisingly civil tone of voice. "A courtesan could probably lead you to poverty. A beauty among commoners would likely lead to losing one of your senses. Sight, or perhaps hearing." He shrugged, not really caring either way.  
"I know eternal life and eternal youth aren't the same thing. I've read enough stories to know that one. But thanks for being honest at least. I thought demons lie and cheat to do anything to get the better end of a deal with humans." Ryanna said, surprised.  
"Depends on the demon you summon." Kanda said. "If lying gets them what _they_ want, then they'll do it. I just want to go back to my realm. And granting your wish will do just that."

"Fine then. I wish for eternal wealth for me and my family." Ryanna said, sighing as she adjusted her robe. She wanted this whole ordeal to be done and over with. As handsome as Kanda was, he was starting to really get on her nerves. And Ryanna could only assume she was doing the same for his nerves.  
"Denied." Kanda said flatly, crossing his arms and watching the girl. "If you want money, then summon a demon who deals with wealth. Pick something else. And try not to spend the entire day going through wishes."

Ryanna felt her right eye twitch in annoyance. "Well that much you could've told me beforehand." She growled, rubbing her temples. Just make a wish and he'd leave with something of equal value. Not wanting to wait around any longer, the teenage girl opened her mouth and decided to speak the first thing that came to mind. "All right then, smartass. If this whole thing is real, then I wish for you to stay with me and be my faithful boyfriend." Ryanna said, rolling her eyes. "There. I made a wish. Now will you le-?"

Now she had done it. Kanda didn't have much time to think about it or react fast enough as something surged through his whole being. A low, throaty, growl escaped him as a burning heat began to spread through his entire body. Every part of him felt like he was on fire. Granting a wish had never been like this before.

Ryanna glanced over at Kanda as she heard him growl, widening her eyes as he saw him gripping his head as though he were in pain. Her violet eyes widened even more when she saw markings appear on his forehead and under his eyes, glowing a deep red color. A moment passed before his eyes blanked and began completely glowing in the same red color. It made her think back to the same red glow that had appeared when he was first summoned. Ryanna only felt her fear intensifying as a blast of that same glowing energy shot from the demon directly at her, striking her left wrist with a burning sensation. Instinctively, Ryanna screamed in some pain before seeing the glow 'drawing' strange markings on her wrist that resembled the ones she had used in summoning Kanda in the first place. "What the fuck is going on?" She asked, watching as a few minutes passed before the lights faded, both from her wrist and from the demon.

With the glow gone and whatever power it invoked gone with it, Kanda slowly fell to his knees, slumping forward slightly as he breathed heavily. That didn't happen. It _couldn't_ happen! He hadn't even had any time to react! And her wish had actually been granted?! By pure chance?! He hadn't revealed what type of demon he was to her, so there shouldn't have been any way she'd known what to wish for. Much less a wish like _that_!

"K-Kanda?" Her voice was timid, not sure how to react to what had just happened. Again, glowing lights that gave an ominous but passionate heat that had filled the room. Ryanna half jumped when she saw Kanda lift his head, his grey eyes bright red with anger, his nails extended and his canines elongated with rage.

"YOU IDIOT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!"

00000000000000000000000000000

Well now. Things can only get worse from here, right? Or will it get better?  
First and foremost, big thank you to my buddy Luna for helping me with this chapter! Love you, Nee-chan! Second, thanks for the few people so far who are following this fic. I'm curious to hear what you all might want to see in this fic. Can't make any promises but I'd still love to find out.

Please review! See ya next time!


	3. The Deal

Hey everyone! Chapter three up and ready to go! A big thanks for everyone who has reviewed so far!

To karina001: Yup, very much so. 'Be Careful What You Wish For' was almost the title of this fanfic. But that seemed a tad too obvious and not as interesting to me.

To Guest: Well, we'll find out the truth in this chapter! Thank you for such kind words!

To GoldenLombaxGirl: Lol, more like Ryanna has HIM. And I don't know if I'd say for eternity, but some of that will be cleared up in this chapter.

To Shanty: Thank you. Here's the next chapter.

I don't make any profit from this fic! This is purely for entertainment and fun! Most characters belong to Katsura Hoshino. The rest of them belong to me!

00000000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 3 – The Deal  
**  
"YOU IDIOT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!"

Kanda could only growl, snarl and glare at the teenage girl who had effectively trapped him in the Human World for gods only knew how long. It was only now that he realized that neither one of them had stipulated a time limit for her wish. And in such cases, that meant the wish would be fulfilled if one of them died. The last thing the dark eyed demon wanted was to be stuck in the Human World for the next 70, 80, 90 years? _If_ the girl even was lucky enough to live that long.

Ryanna hid as best as she could on her bed, using a pillow as a shield, though she knew it was all but useless. Seeing the demon this mad was genuinely scaring her. "Look! I wasn't serious! I didn't think THAT of all things would be granted. Let alone so quickly!" She said in her defense.  
Kanda simply punched the wall in anger, causing a large dent to form. "It. Doesn't. Matter." He said, putting emphasis on each word as he tried to calm himself down so he wouldn't attack his new 'girlfriend'. "What's said is said, and the wish has already been fulfilled. The contract has already been put into place."

"Contract? But I thought you said it was a wish." Ryanna said, peeking her face out from behind her pillow-shield to look at the handsome demon in confusion.  
Kanda pinched the bridge of his nose, muttering to himself in a language that Ryanna couldn't quite make out from her spot on her bed. Admittedly, he hadn't gone over all the details of how this all worked. He just intended to grant a simple wish and then get back to the Demon realm. He had other, far more important things to take care of. "All right. Listen carefully, because I hate repeating myself." The demon said, his nails and teeth slowly returning to their normal lengths as he looked at the blonde girl again.

"When granting a wish of any 'size', it creates a trade off, a contract, between the human who summoned the demon and the demon itself. As I mentioned, the size of the wish determines the price the human will have to pay for it as a result. Smaller things like wishing for simple singular items generally result in the loss of something small. Sometimes an eye or a few years off your life."  
"You call those simple?" Ryanna said, nearly shouting in worry.  
"Shut up and let me finish. Larger wishes, like continued success in a business or wealth generally result in the loss of a sense like sight, or a condition that a person can never do a particular thing. A wish like yours, which has effectively bound us together unfortunately, comes with the maximum price. You pay with your soul."  
"My soul? Are you serious? How cliché can you get?" Ryanna asked, some of the color draining from her face at the thought of forfeiting her soul to the demon.

"Cliché or not, it's true. You wished for me to stay and the result is my staying, with all my powers at your disposal." Kanda said with a snort. "It's a high priced, high quality wish, and it doesn't come for cheap. However, there are means of breaking the contract." He paused, watching her expression. "The minimum amount of time before a mutual dissolving of a contract is one year."

"Yeah, well I get the feeling that you don't want to stay here on Earth for that long. And I don't like the idea of losing my soul to anyone. Least of all some jackass demon like yourself." Ryanna snapped at him. 'And even if I'm not Christian, the thought of giving my soul to a demon is not that appealing.' "But there has to be ways to break the deal before a year is up, right?" She asked slowly.

Kanda just raised an eyebrow. "Yes. But what are you getting at, woman?"  
"Ryanna." She snapped in annoyance. "What I'm 'getting at' is that if we tried, we could possibly find a way to void the contract, deal, wish, whatever you want to call it. I don't want to lose my soul, and you clearly don't want to stay here. So why not just bear with it until we can find some sort of loophole to void the deal?"

The dark eyed demon studied the human girl silently for a few minutes. He was by no means one to normally work with others any more than he had to. But as it stood, both of them were stuck. Kanda saw little choice but to agree to work together and find a way to get rid of the contract brought on by her wish.  
"Fine. We'll work together and find a way to break the contract." Kanda said. This was honestly new to him. Despite being a demon, Kanda had his own sense of honor about any deals or contracts he made. He wasn't the type of demon to actively lie or cheat to come out on top in the end and see to it that the human got nothing.

"So, now that we both agree that you're stuck here for the time being, are you going to tell me what type of demon you are?" Ryanna asked, watching her 'boyfriend' carefully. She knew that he could still get angry at any moment. And the last thing she needed was more holes in the walls of her house. Even if it did turn out that Kanda could fix them just as easily with, as he put it, simple magic.  
Kanda just stared at the girl before a smirk crossed his lips. "You still haven't figured it out? I guess it's true what they say about blondes." He said before feeling a hardcover book hit him square in the face. "…What you seem to lack in brains, you compensate for with a pretty good aim." He said with a light growl.  
"I'm plenty smart, thank you very much. I'll have you know that I get a B+ average in my school." Ryanna snapped. While reading was certainly one of her strong points, math and sciences were not. And it was only since starting high school that her average in P.E. had begun to increase thanks to the dance classes offered [1].  
"Tch. I don't care about your grades." The demon said, rubbing the spot where the book had hit him.

Ryanna growled in her throat, already regretting her wish. If she was going to be stuck with Kanda any longer than she had to, she'd likely go crazy. However, she wouldn't deny that he was incredibly handsome, causing her to wonder if all demons were like that or not. Or at least the male ones.

" _Now_ will you finally tell me what type of demon you are?" The blonde asked, doing her best to remain calm and not growl. Or blush.  
Kanda gave a small smirk yet again, turning to face his 'girlfriend'. "If you're so _eager_ to know, then it will be a _pleasure_ for me to help you fulfill any _desires_ that you have _tonight_." Each word that he put extra emphasis on was a clear hint to indicate his demonic species.

Ryanna could feel her entire body turn crimson. She got his hints and it didn't take her long to put two and two together. A part of her had suspected it for some while since he first arrived, but that seemed like more than enough of a confirmation of her suspicions. "You… You're a… an…" She found herself tripping over her words.

Kanda wasn't about to wait all day for her to spit out a single word, even if she was seemingly on the right path, finally. "An incubus. Yes. I am a demon who feeds and survives on the sexual energy of humans." He said, placing his hands on his hips. Ryanna wasn't sure if he was annoyed or trying to subtly charm her or both.

"If you were bored enough to summon an incubus and dumb enough to wish for one to be your boyfriend, you must have absolutely no luck at all with men." Kanda said, turning his head away from the mortal girl.  
Ryanna only winced at his extremely blunt comment. "You don't have to say it like that." 'Even if it is kinda true…' She added mentally.  
"Well, at least it makes sense why you're still a virgin." Kanda said before something hit him in the back of the head.

"OUT!" Ryanna shouted, blushing bright red in the face from a mixture of embarrassment and anger at his statements.

00000000000000000000000000000

Okay, I'll be honest. I'm not really pleased with this chapter. At all. I knew I was setting myself up for problems from the get go because of the complexity of the nature between demons and granting wishes and contracts. So I more or less shot myself in the foot with this one. As such, it's much shorter and not up to my usual personal standards. But I hope you all enjoy it.  
Still, I have to give a big thank you to my best friend and soul sister Arien, who helped me with this chapter relating to the contract workings. If you're going to write a fic about demons, never hurts to have a best friend who studies demonology.

[1] My high school actually did this. It offered dance as a PE credit. So I took a full year of it. By far best PE ever.  
Please review! Reviews give me motivation to write!  
See ya all next time!


	4. The First Date

Hey everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter posted. I've had major writer's block with half of this chapter.

To GoldenLombaxGirl: Well, _that_ kind of fun won't come until a bit later.

To karina00: I believe that's at least three, if not four books that he's been hit with. Lol. Ryanna has a really good aim, as previously mentioned.

To sanguineoverlord: Sorry it's taken so long. You know how it is when the muse doesn't want to cooperate.

To Guest: Hehe. Glad you like what I made him into. Here's the new chapter.

I don't make any profit from this fic! This is purely for entertainment and fun! Most characters belong to Katsura Hoshino. The rest of them belong to me!

00000000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 4 – The First Date  
**  
The word to describe the following few hours was 'stressful'.

Ryanna had eventually managed to shower and eat some breakfast, getting dressed into a white peasant blouse with an Egyptian blue vest overtop it, and her skinny jeans from the day before. While brushing out her hair, she only half listened to her ipod-speakers, vaguely listening to Queen's 'Somebody to Love' as it played, more focused on trying to wrap her head around what had happened earlier. She'd summoned a demon, more precisely an Incubus. She'd unintentionally wished for said Incubus to stay and be her boyfriend. And now she had to find a way to void the contract that had formed which offered up her soul as payment. Still, for now, the blonde teen would just have to deal with it until a solution could be found. There was really nothing else that she could do in the current situation.

Heading downstairs, Ryanna was still somewhat lost in her thoughts as she made her way to the living room. The blonde teen quietly glanced over at her new boyfriend, (it still felt strange to call him that) seeing him sitting on the large sofa, channel surfing for something that would possibly catch his interest.

Kanda stared at the television set with practically no interest. Cooking shows, boring. Sports, yawn. Some movie involving high speed car chases, no thanks. He clicked through a few more channels. Politics, not interested. An animated cartoon involving talking animals, childish. A vampire movie, how corny. The Incubus just snorted as if insulted by the human society's interpretation of demons and other dark beings. "You humans actually watch these mindless things?" He asked boredly as he heard Ryanna re-enter the living room. A few more channels and he finally gave up, turning the television off. "Didn't you say this thing was supposed to be entertaining?"

"Well, it's supposed to be. Can't control everything about it, unfortunately. Time and days can usually dictate what's showing on what channels." Ryanna said, shrugging lightly. "If you don't want to watch TV, then I guess we can always go out and do something in town."

"Something more entertaining than this thing?" The incubus muttered a bit. He shrugged ever so slightly as he turned to look at Ryanna. "What do you have in mind?"  
"It's called a television. So unless you want to watch a movie then yeah. We can go out and I can show you the town, since you are going to be stuck here for a while." The teen girl said.  
Kanda just frowned. "Don't remind me." The demon hated being reminded that he couldn't return. Not unless the deal was fulfilled, or somehow nulled.

"Well, do you want to go outside or not? There are a lot more options but…" Ryanna trailed off. Her parents had left her money that was primarily intended for food. Not for shopping or fooling around at things like movies. Granted, there was still plenty for her to enjoy herself, since her brother had left all the money when his friends took him out of state.  
"But what?" Kanda asked. "Going out anywhere is better than staying here." He added.  
"Well, there's an issue of money. I can't just blow it all on anything in town. My parents are going to be back by Sunday night, so I need to make it last." Ryanna explained. "So, that means I can show you around but buying anything may be limited."

"Why not just summon a demon of wealth?" Kanda suggested, as if the answer had been obvious. "If you wish for enough to last you a week or month, the price won't be that bad."  
"Are you completely nuts?! Summoning you even by accident was bad enough for me. I'm not about to sell of the rest of my body to other demons." Ryanna snapped.  
"Humph. I was attempting to help, but if you don't want the help, it's fine by me." He shrugged as he stood up, stretching.

"Well, it doesn't sound like you're trying to help me." Ryanna said, blushing as she watched him stand up. "First and foremost, you need to change your clothes. You look like some sort of male stripper."  
"I'm an Incubus. We're supposed to look like this." He walked over to Ryanna with a smug smirk on his lips. "We're supposed to attract attention, to stir up desire and longing. To make women like you lose their minds over us." He said the last parts in a seductive whisper as he leaned in close.[1]

The human girl felt her heart speed up and her face flush at his seductive whisper. "Y-yeah. Well, you have a girlfriend now. And you're not supposed to be attracting other women." Ryanna pointed out, somewhat glad that she'd wished for a 'faithful' boyfriend. Incubus or not, at least he wouldn't go sleeping around with other women.  
Kanda simply stood up straight again. "Don't forget, tempting women is what I do. It's part of my nature. It's how I survive." He reminded the mortal woman.

"Tempt them all you want. You're mine." Ryanna said, her tone surprisingly possessive for a moment. "I-it's part of my wish, remember?" She added, trying to hide her tone.  
"Then it's your responsibility to feed me. And I don't mean human food." Kanda smirked. He had noticed the possessive tone in her voice. He could sense she was already feeling the full effects of her wish. Both good and bad.  
"…You can eat human food, can't you?" She asked, honestly curious if he could eat something other than energy.  
"I can, but I've never really had to." He shrugged casually. "I've heard Incubi, and demons in general, can eat human food. But we Incubi thrive on energy. Personally, I've never stayed long enough other than a simple dinner date, but even that is cut short half the time to get to the 'main event'."

"Well, now you can. Since you're going to be here for some time." Ryanna said, taking a few steps back. "Anyways, do you need to actually change your clothes or can you… Ya know? Magic it yourself?"  
"Magic." Kanda said simply, as though the answer were obvious. "But removing it is done the long way." He whispered in her ear, reaching behind her and tugging lightly at the bottom of her shirt. He was a bit hungry, but his intent had been to make her nervous, or piss her off, whichever came first.

"Kn-knock it off. It's not even noon." Ryanna said, her face turning a deeper shade of red as she put her hands on his perfectly defined chest. Kanda himself had been the one to point out that she was a virgin, and she wasn't ready to just jump into a bed to change that fact.

"There's no such thing as a wrong time." He continued to whisper. The demon wondered how much she could take until either she gave up, or put great effort into putting some distance between them. If he was stuck with her, he might as well try to have some fun out of this from time to time. His hand moved under her shirt and moved one finger lightly up her back.

"S-stop it." Ryanna said a bit more firmly. She shut her eyes tightly, pushing him away as best as she could.  
Kanda sighed at her reaction. "You really are still a virgin." In a swirl of dark power, his clothing had changed to something less obvious. A red tshirt, black jeans, a black leather jacket and black boots covered his body, hiding most of his skin but giving off that dangerous but sexy appeal that many women loved. His demon horns vanished, and his ears had rounded out to that of a human's. "Better?" He asked her, not that he felt he needed her approval regardless.

"That's not funny, Kanda." Ryanna said, opening her eyes and quietly approving of his new look. "I mean it. Too many men nowadays don't care if a girl wants sex or not. They'll just rape her regardless. Then they'll make claims like 'Oh, she was asking for it' or 'she wanted it'. "  
"I just wanted to see how long it would take until you cracked." The demon shrugged. "I wasn't really trying to get you to give up your body."

"Don't do it again," Ryanna said with a small glare. She didn't want to admit it but the demon had done a good job of getting her hot and bothered at least. But she wasn't the type of girl to just jump into bed with a guy. Let alone a demon. "Let me get my purse and sunglasses and then we can go."

"I'd never force myself on a woman. I'm not that type of man." Kanda told her calmly. He could see her start to visibly relax at his words, as if comforted by them. 'But that doesn't mean I can't tease you.' He added to himself.

The demon's words did calm the girl down a little. But she knew that sooner or later they would have to 'consummate the deal'. "Do you know what a car is?" Ryanna asked, as she gathered her things to head out. While it was just her, she didn't mind using her bike to get to and from town. But if she was going to drag her new boyfriend around town, it was better to call a taxi.  
"I know what a car is." Kanda said. Although he had never been in one. "Why do you ask? Is that how we're getting to...wherever you have in mind?"

"We can go into town and just wander around from there. So I'll call a taxi. ...When was the last time you came to this... realm?" The mortal dared to ask him. Even though Kanda looked to be close to her own age, maybe 20 at best, Ryanna didn't doubt that he had to be a lot older than he really appeared to be.  
"I don't remember. It's been awhile." He shrugged, not bothering to really think about it. "I don't make it a regular vacation spot. So I don't really bother to keep track of my visits."  
Ryanna rolled her eyes slightly, heading to the front door. "Well, I'll be glad to show you around town, as I already said." She repeated, leading the demon outside.

00000000000000000000000000000

The trip into town had been short and pleasant enough. The pair dropped off at Main Street and wandered up and down the street, the human girl giving small history lesson as they walked. She pointed out a few particular places as they passed, though why she wasn't entirely sure. She could tell that Kanda was not interested at all. While she had tried to make things feel like a date between them, the tension between the pair made it obvious to Ryanna that this was almost anything but a date between a couple. They walked down the street and let the girl admire some of the store displays but little else.

Somewhere close to an hour later, Kanda grumbled as he and Ryanna sat in an Asian food restaurant. The incubus looked completely and utterly bored as he glanced around the establishment. It was decorated in a typical Oriental style with some statues of Buddha and a few Lucky Cat statues at the register. He was mildly impressed with a live koi pond in the style of a miniature waterfall towards one section of the place. It was unexpected if anything. After another few moments, his eyes glanced at the menu in front of him. "Tch."  
"Make all the annoyed sounds you want, Kanda, you're not leaving until I have some lunch," Ryanna said, frowning ever so slightly at her new boyfriend. "You may only need energy to survive, but I need actual food. And it wouldn't hurt you to try something."

"I don't need anything," the incubus said in a rather curt tone. Despite himself, he began to take a sip of the green tea he had ordered when they had sat down. If nothing else, he had a slight appreciation for the flavor and could tolerate it as a drink every now and then.  
"Even if you don't _need_ it, you can at least _try_ it. I can't give you your usual and preferred food all the time, so you're going to have to learn to make do with human foods in the meantime." Ryanna looked back at her own menu, taking a long sip of her ice-free Coke as she did so.

Kanda put down his cup and studied the blonde. On the one hand, he wanted to argue about the fact, yet again, that it was her fault he was stranded in the Human Realm and as such it was her job to care for him. Yet, on the other hand, she did make a point earlier that she was not ready for a full intercourse, and Kanda had openly stated he would not force himself upon her to feed himself.  
One thing he hated was depending on others for anything. And now he was bound to a virgin girl, who could not only fully summon demons but even bypassed some of the usual 'stages' of summoning. That train of thought caught Kanda completely off guard. It was something that he had somehow overlooked during the past hours. Normally, summoning a demon to the Human Realm required the demon to first appear in a spiritual form, restricting their powers to the bare minimums of their species. After that, their physical body would pass through the realms, regaining their powers in the process. And such a process could take weeks, even months, depending on the strength of the summoner. And yet, Ryanna had managed to call him, a _high-ranking_ demon, who was also a warrior in the Black Order on top of that, with only a few drops of blood? For a flash of an instant, Kanda held something akin to fear of the human woman. Such natural talent meant one of two things. One, that it was just that, natural talent and a huge amount of dumb luck. Or two, that the girl was a descendant of powerful magical heritage.

The latter would be more difficult to determine if that were the case. While Kanda wasn't one to recall vast amounts of knowledge like the idiot rabbit was, he did always pay attention to details when it came to certain things. Summoners and mages in the Human World were one of them. And he remembered that many powerful magical families had all but died out by the end of the 19th century. 'About one in ten families today can still use the magical skills their ancestors could,' the redhead had mentioned once. The dark haired Incubus made a mental note to do some research into the girl's family when they returned to her house. If even one of her parents had magical lineage, that would at least start to explain things. He would've been rather annoyed if the teenager had natural talent. But still, to be able to call an S-rank demon like himself, in full physical form, with all of his powers intact, in a summoning ritual that she did as a _mere joke_?! Kanda shuddered at the thought of it. Heritage or not, this meant that Ryanna had powerful magic of her own, and clearly knew nothing about it. That, in and of itself, would make the female a target for the Akuma and the Noah clan. That thought caused Kanda to audibly growl in frustration.

He hadn't even really stopped to consider how he was going to keep fighting Akuma if he was bound to a human. He'd never heard of such an instance happening before. Kanda made a note to get a message to Bookman for some help and find out if this had ever happened before. With any luck, the older demon would at least know of something to explain Ryanna's power, or how to break their deal. Or, with a lot of luck, both. Still, how was the Incubus to explain about Akuma, the Black Order and his enemies to her? As anti-social as he was, he had his own responsibility to keep her safe, since they were now bound together whether he liked it or not, and he most assuredly _did not_ like it in the least. Still, the thought of the Akuma, the Noah Clan and worst of all, the Millennium Earl, caused him to frown, growling ever so slightly. While he personally felt that she had no reason to know about the war between the Earl and the Order, Kanda was no fool. He knew that sooner or later, Ryanna would not only see an Akuma, she more than likely would be attacked by one. Her contract with him marked her with a bull's-eye for his enemies.

"…nda? Kanda? ….KANDA!" Ryanna shouted, snapping the Incubus out of his deep thoughts, almost spilling his tea.  
"What?" He snapped, half-glaring at the blonde girl in response to her shout.  
"…The waitress has been waiting to take your order," The girl said, crossing her arms. 'What the hell was he thinking about that made him half-deaf to me for a good three minutes?' She thought to herself with a mild pout and low growl of her own.

Kanda looked at the waitress with a bored expression. No doubt another human woman who was eyeing him up like a piece of meat to pounce upon. He could feel the desire radiating off of her like a heat. Normally, he would have been more than willing to indulge himself and feed on the free energy. But now, he couldn't. Looking at the menu again, he pointed to a random food choice. The waitress looked over at his selection before jotting it down and leaving the table, and the couple.

"You wanna talk about it?" Ryanna asked once the other woman as gone, taking another sip of her soda while resting her elbows on the table. She could care less about manners for the moment.  
"Talk about what? I didn't say a thing," Kanda said, crossing his arms and leaning back into his seat.  
"My point exactly. You were so deep in thought about something that you were zoning out," The blonde said, frowning again but looking genuinely concerned all the same. "So what were you thinking about?"

The demon just scoffed, looking away from her and glancing in the direction of the koi pond. "It's none of y-" He stopped himself, rethinking his statement. Technically, it _was_ her business. It concerned her safety if nothing else. He wouldn't bring up the issue of her potential magic until he had more evidence to support his theory. But as far as his job as a hunter, that was her concern and her business. Begrudgingly, he looked across the table at the purple eyed girl. "…I will tell you about it when we get back to your house." His tone was slightly less 'leave me the hell alone' than normal.  
Ryanna simply blinked in surprise for a few moments. He was actually going to tell her? That was shocking. "Uh, okay." He was going to tell her. She could leave the topic alone for the time being.

The rest of lunch seemed to fly by rather quickly. It wasn't long before their waitress returned with drink refills before bringing out their meals. Ryanna had ordered a deluxe sushi plate, to indulge in her love of seafood. Kanda, shockingly enough to both of them, found himself enjoying the soba he had randomly picked out. There was a point when Ryanna swore that her eyes were going to bulge out of her head. Kanda not only ate and finished his plate but ordered a second helping. The blonde girl made a note to pick up some instant soba in the next few days to keep her boyfriend satisfied in the meantime. 'Well, at least I found something that he'll eat without complaining.'

By the time they finished eating and where ready to leave, Kanda felt a bit strange. Why, he had no idea. The Incubus just brushed it off as his body trying to get used to human food. However, as Ryanna paid for their meals, the demon had to partially admit that something was most assuredly off about him. But what? Why? It didn't make any sense. Placing a hand to his forehead, he didn't find anything off about his body temperature, but he did find the slightly cool breeze that greeted them as they left the restaurant and headed outside very welcoming.

It wasn't long after they began to head down the sidewalk that the demon felt what could only be described as a pain in his stomach. Kanda stopped in mid-step, shutting his eyes for a moment as it felt like his head was genuinely spinning. His throat suddenly felt dry and scratchy, as though he had been dehydrated for days or weeks. Why, why did he feel… sick? He never got sick. He _couldn't_ get sick. So why did it seem like his stomach was ready to rebel against him somehow?

He couldn't think straight. For a few moments, he was almost sure he couldn't even breathe. His vision began to turn black.

The last thing Kanda remembered was seeing Ryanna all but screaming his name as he passed out on the sidewalk.

00000000000000000000000000000

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this. Date scenes are not my strong point so I really suffered with this chapter. It really took me FOR-EV-ER to get this damn chapter finished. -facedesk- I hope you all appreciate how I suffer for this fic for you guys!

[1] Okay, yes, I know Kanda seems rather OOC in this chapter. But try to keep in mind, as he pointed out, he's an Incubus. He needs to seduce and attract women to get sexual energy from them in order to survive. So while he is still his usual sour, grouchy self, when he's around women, his 'survival instincts' tend to kick in and make him a real charmer.

So, in regards to the Earl and the Noahs, we'll learn more about them soon enough. I just need to iron out the details of how to explain the way they work in this fic-world.  
Please review! Reviews give me motivation to write! So do follows!  
See ya all next time!


	5. The First Night

Hey gang! Sorry that it's taken this long for me to update. The final part of this rather steamy chapter wanted to be extremely difficult to work with. And also, I'm up to 13 followers on this fic. That's a new record for my writings! I just hope that it continues to grow in the future.

To karina00: Well, it wasn't the soba that caused him to faint. I wouldn't do that to Kanda and have his favorite food betray him like that. You'll find out why he fainted in this chapter.

To guest: Here's more!

To xenocanaan: Sorry this took so long but here it is! Enjoy!

I don't make any profit from this fic! This is purely for entertainment and fun! Most characters belong to Katsura Hoshino. The rest of them belong to me!

WARNING: Mature Content!

00000000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 5 – The First Night  
**  
Kanda felt his head still spinning as he opened his eyes, staring up at slightly familiar surroundings. This was Ryanna's bedroom. And from the shadows peeking through her bedroom window, it was just about sunset. Early evening at best. The Incubus didn't move at first, trying to recall what happened that led him to this situation. He remembered Ryanna, his girlfriend. He remembered being in town, eating human food for lunch. Then he began to feel sick. That memory urged the demon to sit up slowly, his vision starting to spin as he did. His hand quickly latched itself to his forehead, trying to still his vision.

Only one thing would be able to make him ill like that. And it caused Kanda to grit his teeth in annoyance. Human food may have the sustenance to calm his hunger for a short time. But if he full on passed out, something he was not going to _ever_ reveal to the Moyashi or the Rabbit, that only meant one thing.

He had gone too long between feeding on energy.

He needed sexual energy, or there was a strong chance he would pass out again.

But the problem was Ryanna. Kanda growled faintly, trying to get rid of his migraine. He had more or less promised that he would not force himself on her, and he had no intention to. Still, the situation was more or less dire.

His demonic body was, in a word, starving.

Kanda may not have been the smartest of demons, but even he knew that this was a delicate situation. He needed to get Ryanna to agree to some sort of sexual activity so that he could feed himself. It didn't even have to be normal intercourse. Anything that could allow the human woman to build up to an orgasm would work. The problem would be figuring out what the teenage girl would agree to. Kanda hung his head ever so slightly in annoyance. Given that his girlfriend was a virgin, this felt like it was going to be a thousand times harder.

He could always hypnotize the girl into consenting to something, but that was a tactic that Kanda hated using. Incubi were supposed to be charismatic enough to get a partner without having to resort to more underhanded means. He could only recall ever using hypnosis on a woman once, not long after he entered the Black Order. The blue haired demon hated that he had been so weak and hungry that he'd been forced into a situation like that. He'd vowed to never become that hungry again. And yet, he was now in that same predicament.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the bedroom door open. He didn't have to look to know who it was but he found himself strangely relieved when he saw the mortal girl.

Ryanna looked both stunned and seemingly overjoyed when she saw the Incubus was finally awake, pushing her door open the rest of the way and launching herself at her bed and her boyfriend. "Sweet Aphrodite, thank gods you're all right." She whispered, feeling close to crying a little. She had been so worried, it was somewhat scary.

Kanda just stared at her in confusion. He didn't know what was surprising him more. The fact that she was so worried about his health, or the fact that she was hugging him. As if nothing had happened. Despite all the rude and rather insensitive comments he'd made about her through the course of the day, the human girl was hugging him.

"You've been out cold for hours. I, I was really getting worried. Even scared," Ryanna said, a few tears slipping down her cheeks.

Kanda flinched as he saw her tears. He hated to see women cry, for one reason or another. Even more so when he was somehow the cause of said tears. All those years spent being around a certain Fairy were taking a toll on the Incubus. And he hated it.

Slowly, he raised a hand and wiped her few tears away. "Don't cry. I'm not dying or anything. I'm more durable than that." His words were a tad hard, but Ryanna could tell that he was trying, _trying_ to be nice to her in some way. "How did you get me back here by yourself?"

"Well, it wasn't easy. I had to keep people from calling 9-1-1. A couple guys were kind enough to help me get you into a taxi so I could bring you home. I told everyone you were anemic, and that I had medicine for you at home because you apparently forgot to bring some with you," Ryanna explained, blushing faintly. Both from her explanation of how she got him home and from the rather gentle touch of his hand as he wiped away her tears.

Kanda stared at her in mild confusion. From what he could gather from how she talked, she had given the excuse that he had been sick. That was good enough for the time, he supposed. "I see…" It was the only response he could give.

"So, what really happened to make you pass out like that?" Ryanna asked, moving back a little to get a better look at the demonic male. "You, you really had me worried. I didn't know how to help you."

The Incubus swore he felt something stab him in the chest. And he knew exactly what it was.

Guilt.

He had been a complete asshole to this human woman. And yet, for some reason, she was still concerned about his wellbeing. It didn't make sense to him. Kanda slowly moved and rubbed his head. 'Are all human women like this? Or is it just her?' He asked himself. A part of him didn't want to know the answer.

"What happened was a miscalculation on my part. My body," he paused. How would he explain this? He didn't really have the time to be delicate about the situation, but he knew he couldn't be extremely blunt about it either. So, he decided to be honest and see how things went from there. Not his usual tactic, but oh well. "My body has not had proper nourishment of energy in some time. I passed out because I need energy, as an Incubus does. As my… girlfriend, I need you to provide me with some, somehow."

The crimson color crossing the teenager's features were enough to make Kanda realize that Ryanna was still too timid about the subject of sex. Though he knew from his teasing earlier that day that he could easily get her worked up. It was all about how he did so. In the back of his mind, he made mental notes to continue his light teasing until she got comfortable with it. Help her build up a tolerance and comfort to it. Still, he could guess what must have been going through her head. "That doesn't mean we need to have sex. There are… alternative methods to direct intercourse."

Ryanna's blush only deepened. She'd read enough romance novels and plenty of more adult fanfictions to know exactly what the demon was getting at. "R-right." It took everything she had to not hide her face somehow from him. "S-so then, what do you suggest? I'm, I'm sure you have way more ideas about what to do than I could."

Kanda gave a loud sigh, placing his hand on top of her head. "Calm down. There are ways of doing this without any actual penetration. I know you're not ready for that, and I said I wouldn't force you. I meant it, so I won't force the issue either," he assured her, his tone a bit more gentle and comforting. "If you're still that much of a vir-," he stopped, rethinking his words. "If you're still that uneasy about sex, we can try some sensation play."

"That, that kinda sounds familiar but what is it?" Ryanna asked, doing her best to get her blush under control while pushing his hand off of her head.

"It's what it sounds like. It's meant to impart physical sensations upon a partner. It's about heightening the senses to increase the pleasure you feel. Basically, I can blindfold you, and touch your body gently, caressing it, building up the pleasure through small, various means," Kanda explained as though it were common knowledge.

The human girl just stared at her boyfriend, taking in what he told her. It _sounded_ like a decent enough idea, even if some of it seemed like nothing but extensive foreplay. Still, overall, no penetration meant no risk of an unwanted teen pregnancy. She couldn't object to that. But she was also genuinely touched that he seemed to remember about her unease and was offering some sort of alternative that would work for the both of them. The least she could do was try it. If she didn't enjoy it, they could try something else next time. As he mentioned, it was _her_ job to feed him the energy he needed to survive.

Taking a deep breath, the blonde gave a slow nod. "A-all right. We, we can do that sensual play. It doesn't sound unpleasant, and if it's safe, then I'll at least try it."

Kanda simply stared at her for a moment before giving a nod of his own. He was too hungry to try and think of anything else she might agree to tonight. Still, if they were going to do this, he needed to prepare. Kanda was nothing if not a perfectionist when it came to two things: Fighting, and sex. "It's 'sensation', but close enough. Have you eaten dinner yet?" he asked.

Ryanna was a bit surprised and confused by his question, but shook her head no. 'What's that got to do with anything?' she asked herself.

"Head downstairs, grab a small dinner. Take a bath, do what you need to in order to get yourself ready for this," the Incubus instructed. It was more of a request than an order, which surprised Kanda. He chalked it up to his hunger getting the better of him and nothing more.

Ryanna watched him before standing up from her bed. "All right. How long do you need to get ready then?" she asked.

"Let's say an hour. Maybe an hour and a half, depending on how much energy I can use in my current state," Kanda replied honestly. He hoped that would be long enough to gather a bit more strength for what he intended to do. "But before that," he added, reaching out and taking her hand. The Incubus calmly shut his eyes, focusing as he began to read through her mind and aura carefully. A simple demonic technique to discover more of the girl's more preferred choices. Favorite scents, tastes, and the like. Thankfully, all of the girl's choices were easy enough to get a hold of.

"Take your time. If you rush, then you'll stress yourself out," he added as he let go of Ryanna's hand and opened his eyes. "I want you to be relaxed."

Ryanna just studied the male demon for a few moments. "Okay. I'll, I'll go grab some pizza, then hop in a bath." Her face turned pink as she moved over to her dresser and pulled out some fresh underwear (the only black pair she had), and her 'sexiest' nightgown. Afterwards, she left her room to leave the Incubus to get ready, as he had instructed.

00000000000000000000000000000

Seventy-five minutes later…

Ryanna stood outside of her bedroom, dressed in her nightgown, a satin-like black, spaghetti-strap nightgown that reached down to just above her knees, and doing her best to keep calm. Even though she felt as though she was failing miserably at it. Still, she had to remind herself that it wasn't as though she was going to lose her virginity. It was going to be her first sexual experience to be sure, that much she couldn't deny. But she wasn't going to, as her brother might put it so crudely, pop her cherry. The blonde forced herself to recall the past hour to try and remain calm, raising a hand and knocking on the door to alert Kanda that she was outside and waiting.

She'd reheated at least two slices of leftover pizza, deciding against a third slice at the last minute. After that she had taken a long, hot bath, as Kanda had suggested. She even used one of her 'spring garden' scented mini-bath bombs to try and help not only relax but hopefully make herself more appealing to her demonic boyfriend. For added, extra measure, the blonde had even taken the time to remove any excess hair from her lower body and legs with some Veet. Last thing she wanted was any potential chance of Kanda making a rude comment about her being hairy.

A moment passed before her bedroom door opened, revealing her bedroom to be dimly, but rather romantically, lit with candles. Ryanna was genuinely surprised at the sight. "W-wow."

The other thing that stunned the human teen was that Kanda was shirtless and once again wearing his own pants. It took everything that Ryanna had to not blush crimson again. "Not getting cold feet are you?" Kanda asked, a smirk on his lips. Ryanna wasn't sure if it was meant to be smug or seductive, or maybe even both.

"No. I'm not. I can do this," she replied, puffing out her cheeks ever so slightly in annoyance, earning a chuckle from the demon.

"I'm glad to hear that," he said in a gentle whisper in her ear, leading her over to the bed. The mortal noticed one of her family beach towels spread over her bed, probably to help clean up any possible messes that could result from the night's activities.

'He's really thought of everything,' she thought to herself. It took her a few minutes to notice that the candles were actually scented, slowly taking in the rich but not overpowering smell of roses and cherry blossoms. "Scented candles?" she asked, looking at Kanda as she slowly sat down on her bed.

"It will help with the entire experience. Besides that, I know that you enjoy those particular floral scents. So it shouldn't be a problem," Kanda said, standing in front of her while watching her form carefully. After a moment, he held out a hand to the mortal female. "Do you trust me? What we will be doing is _completely controlled_ , but it can very easily seem like it isn't. If you need to, we can use a safeword, so that I'll know when to stop completely."

The notion of even needing a 'safeword' caused the blonde to blush, despite herself. Still, she was once again touched that Kanda was being kind and considerate about the entire ordeal. Somehow, it put some pressure on her to make this a good experience for them both. Her violet eyes glanced at his hand, not sure if she should take it or not. "I trust you, Kanda."

Her words caused the Incubus to give a small nod, creating a silk scarf in his hand. Deep violet in color, with images of cherry trees in bloom with golden yellow and orange butterflies among the flowers. Truly, it was a sight to behold. Calmly, the demon folded it and moved to blindfold the human girl. "Don't worry. I won't make it too tight that it hurts," he assured her.

"Aquarius." Ryanna said, trying not to move as Kanda covered her eyes with the scarf-blindfold.

"Excuse me?"

"The, the safeword. We can use 'Aquarius'. Is that a problem?" Ryanna asked, feeling her heart pounding faster already.

Kanda just shook his head, even though his girlfriend couldn't see it with her eyes covered. "No. That's fine. It's better to use a word that won't come up easily during the activities. But why that one?"

"It's a song I like [1], for one. Also, it was just the first thing that popped into my head. It's not my zodiac, so I wouldn't say it as much as I would 'Scorpio'. So, that can work, right?" Ryanna asked him.

Kanda watched her and gave a nod, again unseen by his girlfriend. "No, that's fine. Not too tight?" he questioned, fixing the scarf in place. He could feel himself starting to get hungry. They needed to do this soon, or he could very well pass out again. That was the last thing either of them needed right now.

"No. It's fine," Ryanna assured him, gripping the towel and sheets beneath her. "W-what next?"

"Just relax. You can lay down," Kanda told her, helping her lay on her bed and get comfortable. Slowly, tenderly, the Incubus began to remove the girl's nightgown, his dark eyes taking in the form of her body. "Let's get this out of the way. You can keep your underwear on, if you feel more comfortable that way."

"Y-yeah. I think the panties stay on, for now," Ryanna said, blushing bright red as she tried to get comfortable and relax while the demon skillfully undressed her. She could hear her heart pounding like a drum in her ears. In the back of her mind, she was extremely glad her parents and brother were not home. Otherwise, she might've been grounded until she graduated college.

"Well, what will it be first? Something tempered or a texture?" Kanda asked. Carefully, he sat down on the bed next to his mortal lover. How long had it been since he had actually done this, he asked himself in the back of his mind. Too long, was the response he got not long after.

The question caused a silence to settle between them for a few minutes. Ryanna considered both options, and debated on what she felt more courageous to try. Something with a temperature meant heat or cold. Neither were appealing to the blonde for the moment. "T-texture. I, I guess," she responded finally. She hated that she kept stuttering. Normally she wasn't so nervous. Hell, their conversation during their first meeting was enough to signify that.

Ryanna could hear Kanda moving, could feel his weight shifting on her bed as he did so, getting whatever he planned to use first. Through it all, she thought back to how much they snapped at one another and argued that morning. How much Kanda insulted her and how she tried to get him riled up as payback. She noticed the irony of how the day turned out. When she summoned Kanda, she was so scared that she screamed to the point the demon had to knock her out and put her to bed. Then after lunch, Kanda passed out from hunger and _she_ was the one to put _him_ to bed.

Funny how things could work out in such a way.

A gasp escaped her lips as she felt something small and soft touch her cheek, snapping her out of her internal thoughts.

"Relax. It's just a rose petal," Kanda assured her, bringing said petal to just under her nose and allowing her to inhale the scent to be certain.

A flower petal was the last thing she expected from the Incubus. But Ryanna was glad all the same. She loved roses and their distinctive scent.

"Keep going," she said in a soft voice, not quite a whisper but close enough.

Kanda smirked ever so slightly as he heard her 'order'. In a very light fashion, he traced the flower petal across her cheek, then did the same on the other cheek. He rotated between them for a few minutes before slowly moving down her neck and to her collarbone. His smirk grew every so often, seeing Ryanna's body twitch lightly from his actions as he used the petal to tease her.

After another few minutes, he removed the petal and began to lightly tickle her skin with a feather, smirking some more as he saw her trying not to laugh from the sensation. The Incubus made a mental note to see how much she could handle at another time. It honestly surprised him that he was enjoying himself during all of this. A part of him tried to remember the last time he took his time with a 'lover'.

When he finished teasing her with the feather, he moved onto trying hot wax. He made sure that it was not scalding, checking that it was just above human body temperature so that it wouldn't leave any unwanted, unintentional burns. Fire was nothing to him, but Kanda knew that wasn't the case for humans. He had to be careful with his lovers.

The wax slipped from the container in a semi smooth stream, trailing warmed splatters of wax across her stomach. With the container and a finger, he gently shaped and controlled the wax, drawing elaborate patterns. Attentively his eyes memorized every little twitch of her body, every flinch, every shudder. The almost wicked smile bloomed on his face as he felt the energy rising at his ministration. It had seemed an eternity, waiting for the warmed wax to fully congeal upon the pale flesh of his young lover. Leaving the wax to the side for a moment he retrieved a single ice cube and traced it along the contours of his elaborate wax art.

A rather loud gasp escaped the mortal woman as she felt first the heat of the wax, then the drastic change in temperature in the ice cube across her skin. A part of her wanted to protest about it, but Ryanna said nothing, only moaning his name ever so softly, giving her approval of his actions despite her initial displeasure about it. Strange as it was, it was exciting all the same.

A thrill ran through him. This was one of those moments that his pride got the better of him at. The soft utterance of his name proved she was fading quickly to the pleasure he created. Quietly, he removed his ice cube from her skin and leaned back to admire his handiwork.

The still air settled around them. This was the starting point the build of sweet anticipation. Producing another silk scarf, the Incubus trailed it over his waxen design causing a sharp contrast between the now unmoving wax and the smooth fluid sensation of the scarf. Taking care with this one, the demon slowly, agonizingly tied her thighs closed. Not tightly, but enough to remind him to resist the sweet temptation that lay in wait there. 'Another time,' he kept telling himself as he forced himself to focus on the now, and the woman beneath him.

Leaning forward, he allowed his tongue to move on the bare patches of skin while his hand traced a smooth wooden 'ball' along her skin letting its smooth firm, but cool sensation contrast with the soft warmth of his tongue. It may have been slow going but he could be patient in the perfection of his art.

Kanda could feel her skin tingling with the energy he needed and even now the small shocks of pleasure were beginning to strengthen him. He then nipped ever so lightly at a spot just below her breast, not hard enough to hurt but enough to give her the delicious sensation change. Feeling her body tremble at his touches, Kanda let his hand roam, seeking pressure points on her body ones that would take her over and beyond the crest of passion. When he located the spots he was searching for, he applied small amounts of pressure, increasing the amount of pleasure the girl felt from all of this.

Ryanna couldn't help but release a low moan of pure delight and desire. Blindfolded and bound, it was strange but exciting all the same. Even more so, it felt as though her body was turning into fire. As though her very core was turning into a raging inferno that threatened to go out of control at any moment. And Kanda did nothing but stoke that fire inside of her. As such, it didn't take much effort or much longer before she was sent over the edge.

The human girl saw stars behind her blindfold, a deep throaty gasp escaping her lips. It was a feeling she couldn't describe other than 'blissful'. From what she had always read, when a woman reached her orgasm, it was always loud and vocal. Ryanna had been surprised at how quiet she had been when she reached her climax. Not that she dwelt on the thought for long. The entire experience was taxing, even if she hadn't experienced 'normal' intercourse just yet. She was tired, and was more than sure that was normal. A smile crossed her lips as she drifted off into a blissful sleep.

Kanda couldn't help but admire his work, his dark eyes fixed on his new lover. He watched her chest lightly rise and fall with her breathing in her sleep. 'For a virgin, she has a lot of sexual energy,' he thought to himself, carefully redressing the blonde mortal in her undergarments and nightgown before tucking her under her sheets, removing the towel and tossing it into a laundry hamper. It wasn't completely uncommon for a virgin to have built up sexual energies. What was a bit surprising was just how much Ryanna had, despite her seemingly disdain for the idea.

The taste of her energy was somewhat different too. All humans had their own unique taste. Some demons might compare them to different spices in terms of flavor. Or a type of beverage, depending on which demon you asked and what human they indulged in.

To Kanda, Ryanna's energy reminded him of a type of tea. Not overly strong, but with a distinctive taste. Somewhat cherry-flavored, with a touch of a distinct rose-flavor and scent. He could even detect a bit of cranberry in that mixture. A somewhat odd mix to be sure, but to Kanda, in that respect he wasn't surprised. Ryanna was an odd girl.

'I guess she isn't so bad, for a human. But she's still a pain in the ass,' Kanda thought to himself, making himself comfortable on the floor near her bed before quickly falling fast asleep.

00000000000000000000000000000

Well, there you have it, folks. The first intimate moment between the new couple, without going all the way. I'll be honest that I have no expertise with this sort of thing in reality, so I had to look for other sources and outside help. Which, a BIG thanks once again to my best friend-Soul Sister Arien for helping me with parts of this, and to my Beta Wings for helping to keep reminding me to get this done.

You may have noticed that I'm trying a sort of different writing style in this and will be using it for the rest of the fic. I hadn't realized before just how cluttered my paragraphs get when I post them online, so I'm hoping this will work better.

[1] The song in question is Aquarius by Within Temptation. They're an epic band and you should check out not only that song but some of their other ones. Chances are I'll be using and referencing more in future chapters.

Please review! Reviews give me motivation to write! So do follows! But reviews let me know you guys actually like this fic and I love the feedback! But no flames!  
See ya all next time!


	6. IMPORTANT

So, to all my readers this is a formal notice about Demon Boyfriend. I hate to say that due to a lot of unforeseen and unfortunate events, my inspiration and time to focus on this lovely fic is not as much as it once was. I am NOT abandoning it, don't worry. But it may take me longer than I had hoped to get the next chapter out.

Reviews always help inspire me, but this latest chapter is just a royal pain in the ass. So, I hope that I can regain my muse and finish this much sooner. Until then, I hope you'll all continue to support me and this story.

Thank you for your support.

Angel


End file.
